Music Meme: KHR 1827
by Darkness7913
Summary: 10 random songs with your favorite pairing. A challenge taken fom Kid Darkness. Try it yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or any characters.

Now for this kawaii meme I saw from _Kid Darkness_. You can write one too. Here are the rules:

01\. Pick a pairing or fandom you like

02\. Turn your music player on shuffle/random.

03\. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song it plays. You have the duration of the song. When the song starts, you start. When the song ends, you finish/stop. No lingering, no matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is.

04\. Do ten of these, then post them.

05\. have fun

xoxoxoxoxo

01\. REON: Megurine Luka

The heavy rain pelted his suit, the sky was sad as well with the loss of the don. He knew this was all a rouse to catch the other famiglia off guard but it was still painful to see the beloved boss lie in the coffin. He stood tall knowing that one day they will reunite again and with confidence he walked away ignoring the other guardians weeping.

02\. RUSSIAN ROULETTE: Megurine Luka

The smell of cigar was heavy in the air as Hibari entered the casino. He growled at how herbivorous the crowding was, he was forced by Dino to attend such. As he observed the place, his breath was taken away when he glanced at the dealer of the roulette. Hair that resembled a lions mane and caramel doe like eyes that took his breath away. Striding with confidence he sat at the roulette table and sent a smirk to the dealer.

03\. SCHWARZEN REGEN: Megurine Luka V4x

He was proud of all his accomplishments. He ruled Namimori with an iron fist, biting to death all that would break his rules. It didn't matter if all feared him and called him the demon of Namimori. He didn't care if the world would fear him, he was fine being alone or at least that was what he thought of before, before the little animal came to his life. The omnivore he now labeled started as a weak herbivore. How he despised that weakness, when suddenly before he knew it the herbivore grew a backbone. The herbivore treated him as a family, when his own family couldn't handle him and left him alone. Whenever he felt suffocated by the darkness or consumed by his fears which he'd never admit the omnivore, Tsuna would always be there beside him, to offer his love and devotion and he in return vowed with all his power that he would protect his sky.

04\. BIRTH OF A NEW WITCH

Walking for hours he couldn't help but growl in anger. He wanted to bite someone to death, a wizard of his caliber achieved a herbivorous thing called getting lost. Suddenly he heard a giggle, with new found determination he began seeking the source. Reaching the area he found a beautiful blue lake, standing in the middle was a male with caramel doe like eyes and he for the first time had his breath taken away. He decided right there and then he found who he wanted to be as his counterpart. He smirked as this would be a birth of a new witch.

05\. A TALE OF SIX TRILLION YEARS AND ONE NIGHT: IA

He gazed at the village that was burning, villagers shrieked in fright and scampered to save their lives. He remembered how the villagers labeled him as a demon, how they separated him from his omnivore. He growled at the thought and glared at the village, a whimper caught his attention, he squeezed Tsuna's hand to assure him that they were now safe and no one would take what was his.

06\. PRINCESS CHARLESTON: Kanon Wakeshima

The Cloud sighed as he gazed unto the kingdom he owned, he almost had everything he wanted. ALMOST being the key word as the Sky he had been courting was still as dense as a brick. Feeling that everything he did was because they were friends. He smirked as he thought of the different ways to court the ever oblivous Sky. He growled when he caught sight of the Sky with Rain and Storm and decided to just bite them to death for not knowing what belonged to him.

07\. GRAVITY: IA and Megurine Luka

He is the cloud, never to be restrained and always free to roam. A sigh caught his attention, shifting his gaze on the figure cuddling beside him, he gave a sigh of contentment when he heard a purr as he combed those auburn gravity defying locks. He is free but Tsuna would forever have that pull in him and he's glad that Tsuna is his gravity.

08\. KISETSU WA TSUGITSUGI SHINDEIKU: Megurine Luka

Tsuna sat underneath a sakura tree with his back leaning against the trunk. He began reminiscing of his past. Back then he was dame, living his life somewhat in peace with those bullies that loved beating him up. Grimacing at that memory, when a weight settled on his lap. Opening his eyes he was met with sharp grey eyes that held both warmth and fondness. He knew that the past made him today but he decided it was time to cast it away, Now he had a famiglia that's counting on him but most of all he has a cloud that would forever love and cherish him and that was all that matters.

09\. UNHAPPY REFRAIN: Kagamine Rin and Len

Fighting battles was what made his blood sing, but recently everything was becoming monotonous and his world turned to monochrome. The battles were no longer fun, it was as if everything was just a repeat even with different opponents. He grimaced at how biting herbivores to death was suddenly becoming a bore. A hand reached towards him and as he took the hand his world suddenly burst into colors. Right there and then he knew he had finally found his sky and he would be a herbivore if he let this hand go.

10\. REVOLUTION: Megurine Luka

The Vongolas past would forever be bloody but he knew with his family beside him nothing would be impossible. With his dying will he would return Vongola to what it truly was, for the sake of those he loves. He knew that he could do this especially with the cloud that would bite anyone to death for him.

xoxoxoxoxo

Author note: I didn't follow rule #3 as I can't stand any grammatical errors that I have made. This is my first fanfic so sorry for any OOC which I'm sure there are.

01\. This was so sad to write about

02\. OMG! wrong roulette! I actually didn't know what a Russian roulette was until I searched for it!

03\. Pretty hard to write. Black rain.. hm.

04\. Yeah well, Tsuna is suppose to be a wizard but because of his feminine features he passes to be a witch (and! I made another short fic for this, somewhat related?)

05\. I based this on the song but obviously made slight alterations to suit my mood.

06\. I didn't know what to write and the title felt like royalty.

07\. At least there's the word gravity in it!

08\. Ok I didn't understand what I wrote myself.

09\. Hibari and his biting to death character came up suddenly

10\. Couldn't think of anything


	2. A new witch is born!

Tsuna grimaced as he held the certificate that proved he had passed the exam. Sure he was happy he passed, but he was labeled as a witch instead of wizard and he's a boy! A hand suddenly took his certificate. A bit ruffled he wanted to yell at the person but caught himself when he saw who it was. Hibari Kyoya, the wizard that proclaimed that he owned him upon seeing him bathing at the lake one day. He gazed at the ravenette who looked at him with a proud expression, Tsuna sighed at least someone was happy.


End file.
